Una Rosa
by tem-chan12
Summary: Se paro frente a ella, tenia que decirle todo lo que le estaba atormentando o moriría en el intento


Se paro frente a ella, tenia que decirle todo lo que le estaba atormentando o moriría en el intento

-E_res lo que mas amo en este mundo…… eso eres-_ murmuro un muchacho alto de pelo negro atado en una cola alta, sus ojos negros y las facciones de la cara tenían una expresión como de aburrimiento-_… cuando te conocí me pareciste la persona mas fría del mundo… si bien nos conocimos por una traición,_

Se acordaba perfectamente como se habían conocido. Tembló levemente, al recordar esos días que presidieron al caos

_-no __tardamos en hacernos amigos… a medida que nuestra amistad avanzaba… compendia que tu frialdad no era mas que una estrategia para protegerte…para no sufrir más… como lo hiciste en tu infancia-_ la admiraba, si bien había sufrido un montón ella había seguido adelante sin retroceder nunca-_…así fue como nuestra amistad fue creciendo…nos transformamos en los mejores amigos… nos conocíamos tanto… y teníamos tanta química… que no necesitábamos… o necesitamos… palabras para comprender al otro……somos dos en uno, como dijiste alguna vez- _el chico sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

Un denso silencio los rodeo, donde se podían escuchar como los pájaros iban y venían de un árbol a otro. Suspiro y miro las nubes que se desplazaban por el cielo como autos en una calle.

_-poco a poco mi __amistad se fue transformando, en un sentimiento más fuerte- _continuo lentamente-_… hasta que te convertiste en la razón de mi vida… mi dulce castigo, mi sangre, mi droga, mi perdición, mi locura, mi obsesión…… aunque sea raro eso eres……me dolía estar junto a ti … y saber que no era correspondido-_

Esto le estaba sonando realmente cursi cosa que ella odiaba, pero desgraciadamente era la verdad. Y el sabia que en el fondo ella amaba que se cursi de vea en cuando, solo para sentirse amada

_-Pero…te necesitaba…necesitaba sentir esa fragancia que tus suaves y rubios cabellos desprendían al igual que el sol nos da la luz… ese perfume que me embriagaba y me volvía loco…necesitaba el color de tus ojos verdes como la esperanza que nacía dentro de mi cada vez que me sonreías…que con sólo posarse en mi me transportaba a otra dimensión…en donde solo nosotros existíamos… una dimensión de la cual nunca quiero volver… necesitaba que tu pálida y tersa piel…que con tan solo un contacto accidental… me trasmitía calor y protección… sentía que de _algún_ modo correspondía mis sentimientos… una pequeña ilusión me decía a mi mismo..-_ la sonrisa se agrando en el rostro del muchacho

Miro sobre su hombro Ino y Chouji todavía estaban entretenidos. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, pero no pudo identificar que los entretenía.

_-necesitaba__ el cálido sonido de tu voz-_ dijo dándose vuelta y mirándola tiernamente-_ tan armoniosa como la mejor de las melodías… esa melodía que pasaría mi vida escuchando… todo eso necesitaba… y necesito… para continuar mí día a día......_

Sonrío tristemente y acaricio un pétalo de la flor que en sus manos descansaba.

_-así era nuestra relación … por fuera un simple amistad… y por dentro yo me moría por amor…-_sus facciones se pusieron serias

La tristura más que evidente brilló en sus oscuros ojos

_-luego vino un golpe duro para mi__- _inconcientemente se llevo una mano al bolsillo donde un paquete de cigarrillos descansaba-_perdí una persona muy importante…el que era como un padre para mi… durante unos mese corte las relaciones con todos mis seres queridos… hundiéndome en mi dolor… los días pasaron pero todo los intentos de animarme… hundieron mas en mi oscuridad… me sentí dolido que siendo mi mejor amiga, no vinieras a consolarme…¿ tan poco representaba para vos?...¿que no te interesaba mi desaparición?... _

Esas palabras sabían a reproche, pero el sabia que ella no pensaba contestar, no le quedaba otra que seguir hablando.

_-cuando __creí que nadie me sacaría del pozo… apareciste...... charlaste conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que me enojo, me saco de mis casillas… no entendías que sufría?- _una irónica sonrisa se asomo por sus labios-_ mas vos sabias de sobra lo que era perder a una persona querida… tan solo con una oración me insististe para que continuara con mi vida… gracias a esto te amo aún más… si es que es posible…_

Miro una porción de la aldea que se podía ver desde ese lugar. La gente iba y venia de una lado a otro como si nada.

_-nuestra__ relación siguió igual, la vida continuó-_volvió a poner su atención sobre ella-_… tu volviste con tus relaciones esporádicas al igual que yo… relaciones que nunca surtieron efecto… nunca pude olvidarte... nunca lo haría- _una traviesa sonrisa bailo en sus labios_-te encantaba reírte de los problemas que causaban esas chicas… pero yo por dentro me moría desangrado… por algo que nunca sería_

Sus semblante impasible se trasformo en uno totalmente serio, realmente se estaba tragando el maldito orgullo.

_-ya estaba __harto de mis sentimientos- _suspiro cansinamente-_… ya llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándolos… estaba cansado de esconderlos por temor a perderte tu amistad… eso sería algo que nunca me perdonaría-_hizo un ademán co las manos para darle a entender que hablaba en serio- _una tarde mientras mirábamos la nubes decidí confesarte todos mis sentimientos… me arriesgué a perderte, para poder tenerte_

Se río ante el recuerdo de la escena que al principio le había dolido, pero que después le quedo como el recuerdo de sus cabezonería y esa maldita manía de no esperar las respuestas de los demás.

_-cuando te __conté todo no me contestaste… te quedaste mirando las nubes… decepcionado me levante y redispuse a marcharme… cuando hice dos pasos… sentí que unos suaves brazos abrazándome y deteniéndome-_ una gran sonrisa se dibujo e la cara del muchacho- me_ dijiste que no me vaya, que me necesitabas a tu lado… que me amabas… ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida y lo sigue siendo…_

Ésa momentánea felicidad que lo había embargado se borro, ante este doloroso recuerdo, es opreso que estaba aquí, para desahogarse.

_- __nuestra relación fue hermosa y sin duda la mejor que he tenido-_ su voz se quebró totalmente-_ al perecer el cruel destino no quería que fuera…feliz… mejor dicho felices…… la maldita vida te alejo de mi…… muchas beses pensé en ir a buscarte… para estar con vos… para continuar lo que comenzamos…… y que abruptamente…terminamos- _una lágrima recorrió el rostro masculino del chico-

Se estaba preguntando que gracia tenía decirle todo esto si total ya era demasiado tarde. Pero el tenia que seguir por orgullo, por amor.

_-pero cada vez que lo intentaba tu imagen se me __aparecía… y me recordaban las promesa que me obligaste a hacer antes de irte…maldigo el día que acepte deseguir viviendo a pesar de que estés muy lejos…pero la cumplo por el amor que te tengo_- las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas bañando su cara, esto era demasiado-_ luego de esto te alejaste… te fuiste… me abandonaste...- _las lagrimas no paraban de caer.-

Estaba convulsionando gracias a los silenciosos alaridos de dolor. Sentía que la soledad lo embargaba y la oscuridad abordaba su corazón, pero como siempre su recuerdo le daba la luz para seguir. Sintió como una pesada manos se posaba sobre su hombro, en forma de silencioso consuelo.

-_Shika nos tenemos que ir_- le comunico Ino

Nosotros ya terminamos con lo nuestro- susurro el compañero débilmente

Aguántenme un segundo- les dijo y sin mas se dio vuelta

_-por favor __Temari espérame-_continuo con su monologo- _cuando sea el momento iré… por favor espérame… espérame… recuerda bien que fuiste, sos y serás el amor de mi vida… por favor espérame…te amo… espérame- _dijo el joven-_nunca nadie te remplazara_

Lentamente se agachó y colocó cuidadosamente una rosa roja sobre una tumba. Sin más dio media vuelta y salió caminando pesadamente del sitio, seguido por su mejor amigo.

_- __Que difícil debe ser que la personas que amas muera ante tus propios ojos-_le comento Ino a Chouji sin que Shikamaru se de cuanta

- _lo_ _peor es no poder hacer nada para evitarlo-_contesto el Aquimichi y apuro el paso para alcanzar al pelinegro

La rubia se dio vuelta, poso su mirada en la delicada tumba de la princesa de Sunna

-_te admiro por lo que hiciste-_murmuro-_dar tu vida por la persona que amas-_ sonrío tristemente-_y encima lograr que el idota ese no arruine tu sacrificio-_dijo en tono de broma y río suavemente-_realmente fuiste admirable Temari-_ miro a sus amigos que la estaban esperando-_el te ama, espéralo_

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo. Emprendieron una silenciosa marcha de regreso a la aldea, mientras una sube brisa soplaba sacándoles una triste sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es realmente el primer fic Shikatema que hise en mi vida......

Espero que les alla gustado.... a mi personalmente no me convense del todo...

comente para ver si puedo mejorar mis ideas en un furuto......

YA NE!!


End file.
